SOLEDAD
by tsubasa-nya
Summary: SASUKE ANALIZA SUS SENTIMIENTOS UNA NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA. ONE-SHOT CORTITO,PERO LINDO -


**Soledad.**

_ ** U**n atractivo joven de unos dieciocho años de edad, de cabello largo hasta los hombros de color negro con reflejos azules y poseedor de unos penetrantes e inexpresivos ojos negro azabache se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol, maldiciendo fervorosamente a su maldita suerte mientras miraba con indiferencia las estrellas que brillaban ajenas a su dolor, en una noche tan negra como sus ojos, preguntándose con vehemencia que si la vida tenía que ser tan cruel con el, entonces ¿de que sirvió haber nacido o haber sobrevivido a cuanto se enfrentó?_

_ Solo… soledad… dos palabras que se repetían una y mil veces en su cabeza, que lo consumían con lentitud y amenazaban con destrozar la poca cordura que le quedaba, cordura que había mantenido incluso cuando traicionó a sus amigos al irse con Orochimaru o cuando por fin acabó con la vida de su hermano, consiguiendo así llevar acabo la venganza que siempre anheló._

_ Pero ahora, ninguno de esos hechos tenía la mas mínima importancia para el, para Uchiha Sasuke, un joven que a la corta edad de doce años abandonó su humano corazón al haber preferido el poder a el, su amigo, su casi hermano, su confidente y su recién descubierto y oculto gran amor, Uzumaki Naruto, un chico un año menor que el, de cabellos dorados como el sol y ojos tan azules como el cielo, un chico que hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance e incluso mas para traerlo de vuelta a la aldea de konoha, un chico que arriesgó la vida por el en incontables ocasiones y que siempre, sin importar la situación, las heridas obtenidas o el lugar donde se encontraran, siempre tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa que muchas veces era solo para el._

_Y ahora… ahora debía soportar las consecuencias de su egoísta acción, el estar tan cerca de naruto y a la vez tan lejos, era lo mas doloroso que le podía pasar, ese era el castigo perfecto para el._

_-Por fin te encuentro- dijo de pronto una suave voz a su espalda sacándolo así de sus lamentaciones y provocando que se tensara al saberse descubierto precisamente por el- Sakura-chan también te esta buscando, nos tenías muy preocupados a ambos ¿sabes?- continuó diciendo el recién llegado con esa voz aterciopelada que tanto lo caracterizaba, una voz que era una suave caricia para un alma tan herida como la de Sasuke, que era música para los oídos._

_-Yo no les pedí que se preocuparan- no pudo evitar decirlo de forma brusca e indiferente mientras se golpeaba mentalmente por comportase así._

_-Lo se- contestó algo dolido por las palabras del moreno- pero sabes que lo hacemos porque te apreciamos mucho- comentó mientas se sentaba a su lado y fijaba su azul y calida mirada en la luna, que en esa noche era llena y parecía un mudo testigo de la escena protagonizada por ambos chico._

_-Si supieras que no es precisamente tu aprecio el que deseo- pensó Sasuke mientras miraba de reojo la dulce expresión en el rostro de naruto, quien seguía mirando la luna- si supieras que lo mas añoro en la vida no es tu aprecio o tu amistad sino tu amor- siguió pensando sin darse cuenta que la mirada de Naruto ahora estaba posada en el._

_-¿Me odias?- le preguntó de pronto Naruto con timidez._

_-¿Odiarte?- repitió con sorpresa Sasuke- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?_

_-Porque te traje de vuelta sin pedir tu opinión, deseaba tanto tenerte a mi lado que te traje de vuelta sin tener en cuenta tus sentimientos- confesó avergonzado mientas bajaba la mirada._

_-Veo que no has cambiado nada Naruto, sigues siendo un completo usuratonkachi._

_-No me digas así Sasuke-baka._

_-¿Como? ¿usuratonkashi?_

_-Que malo eres Sasuke-baka yo me preocupo por ti y tu tratas así, mejor me voy- dijo mientras se ponía de pie dispuesto a irse con los ojitos aguados por las lágrimas no derramadas, pero antes de dar un paso siquiera, Sasuke lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo y así pegándolo completamente a su cuerpo para envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo- Sa…Sasuke- susurró Naruto con las mejillas rojas._

_-Lo siento Naruto- susurró suavemente en su oído- pero sabes que soy así, que no pienso lo que digo, que muchas veces me comporto como un tonto, pero sabes que soy así y que nada de lo que digo es lo que de verdad siento, lo sabes ¿verdad?_

_-Si, lo se, no te preocupes Sasuke-baka- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras correspondía a su abrazo con igual intensidad._

_Así se quedaron durante un rato, abrazados, sintiendo el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del otro y lo bien que se sentía estar así, todo esto en el mas absoluto y agradable silencio, silencio que pronto fue roto por Naruto._

_-Sasuke… volvamos a casa ¿si?- le pidió con una dulce sonrisa._

_-Hai, volvamos a casa- aceptó mientras lo soltaba lentamente y comenzaban a caminar hacía la aldea- algún día Naruto, algún di seré capaz de confesarte lo que realmente siento por ti- pensó por ultima vez mientras inconcientemente tomaba la mano de Naruto, quien solo se la estrecho mientras una sonrisa llena de felicidad adornaba su rostro._


End file.
